Legion (Red Dwarf)
Summary Legion (to mean formed of many) was a 24th-century experiment, a collective consciousness of everyone on his ship, at the time the residents being the greatest minds of the century. However, the residents’ lifespans soon ran out, and he was rendered a mindless, incorporeal being for 3 million years. However, fortunately for Legion the ship Red Dwarf arrived, allowing him to be one again- if greatly mentally inferior to his previous incarnation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C physically. At least 4-B with preparation, likely Low 2-C Name: Legion Origin: Red Dwarf Gender: Likely depends based on who is present in his ship Age: Initial incarnation likely lived decades, mindless incarnation lived millions of years, the second incarnation lived the better part of a day Classification: Collective consciousness, artist and scientist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical characteristics, Genius Intelligence, a level of Power Mimicry (Possesses the sum conscious of the people who are on its ship- meaning it can mimic their mental abilities), a level of Psychometry to those in its ship (Knows everything about them due to being them), Preparation, Telekinesis (With “anti matter chopsticks” and tractor beam), possible Creation and Matter Manipulation (Was able to create the room of the people in its ship’s perfect accommodation), Damage Transferal (Upon damage the people in his ship will feel similar impacts), Resistance to pain, Likely Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Characters completely artificially created, with no soul, such as subatomically constructed humans, holographic simulations, artificial intelligence, and mechanoids- all of whom are treated as the same as normal life forms), likely far more Attack Potency: Street level (Was able to effortlessly punch a small but heavy statue out of Lister’s hands and throw him and Cat across a room effortlessly). At least Solar System Level with preparation (At his peak he was the culmination of the greatest minds in the 24th century, which should make him significantly superior to the Red Dwarf which was a cheap “rust bucket” produced in the 22nd century), likely Universe Level+ (likely scales to the inquisitor, as well as Ace Rimmer suggesting that threats to the universe were quite common in “Smoke me a Kipper”. Also scales to likely 22nd century quantum research, which with experimentation by Kryten created a lesion in the space time continuum that allowed other universes to flood into reality) Speed: Athletic Human physically. Massively FTL+ with technology (Was able to create an engine/ navigation system that if applied properly could have transported the dwarfers to Red Dwarf almost instantly, which starbug hadn’t normally been able to do for centuries), likely Immeasurable (Scales to the quantum rod, which could create a quantum magnetism between two previously connected objects, note that this could be anything due to all matter being connected in the Big Bang, such magnetism made objects move so fast it contracted space time so even time travel was possible) Lifting Strength Athletic Human (Was able to throw Cat and Lister to another side of the room effortlessly), at least Class G with the ship (Was able to lift the 120 cubic meters, metal mining ship Red Dwarf effortlessly) Striking Strength: Street Class, higher with preparation Durability: Unknown Stamina: Entirely dependant on those in his ship Range: Standard melee range, unknown with technology and ship Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Was formed of the greatest minds of the 24th century, he was also not merely an addition of these figures but was also exponentially superior. This makes him exponentially superior to almost all technology on the show, including machines with perfect precognitive visions, the time wand which could pause time itself, cheap thermonuclear bombs that could cause giant explosions in suns, quantum technology that allowed for travel to parallel universes and with causal experimentation having created a lesion in the space time continuum, ships where all attacks and crimes were reflected at the defiler and machines that could warp reality based on rewarding those who were moral and punishing those that were immoral. These machines also having been produced before the 24th century. He scales exponentially above "Snack-ie" who could achieve time travel via repurposing status booths based on small conversations he heard from engineers when he was supplying them with snacks with basically no resources other than the booths (season 11, "give and take"), upgraded AI Holly who was able to figure out all the secrets of the universe in a few seconds (season 4 episode 4 "White Hole"), those who created the SIU station- which could make trillions of calculations over an extended period of time allowing them to interact with the sentient universe itself (season 12 “Krysis”), talkie toaster who could repair an "e accelerator" in about a few seconds (which allowed for accelerated evolution, as is suggested by the name) and far more) Weaknesses: Is a mindless incorporeal entity while people are not conscious in his ship. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Red Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Geniuses Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Matter Users Category:Damage Transferal Users